


The Slytherin and the Morosexual

by Aqua_Tofana



Series: Testing the Waters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Set sometime after the Celestial Ball and possibly the First Date TLSQ, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tofana/pseuds/Aqua_Tofana
Summary: With a nod and a gulp of air she looked into his lovely green eyes. "I think I'm morosexual."His smile faltered, and she could see him trying to process the word. Barnaby's arms dropped from around her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you like guys. Well, if you need a wingman to help ask out Penny, or Rowan, or -"
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character
Series: Testing the Waters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008306
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	The Slytherin and the Morosexual

"Wake up!" Tulip shook Nike.

"Five more minutes," Nike groaned and turned away from her friend. 

"Nike Vasquez, wake up! There is someone banging on the common room door for you and they are threatening to wake up the whole tower!"

Nike finally opened her eyes and looked at her friend. She looked over at Rowan, who was sitting up too, rubbing her eyes and fumbling for her glasses. "Fine," Nike grumbled and swung her legs out of bed. She grabbed her night robe, tossed it over her pajamas, and stuffed her wand in her pockets as she slipped on her slippers.

There were a few heads poking out from the other dorms and she could see a prefect's head pop out. Nike groaned some more and shuffled faster.

Once she got the common room, the banging could clearly be heard. A few portraits were murmuring to her about the noise and their sleep being disturbed.

"Who is there?" Nike demanded as she stood on the other side of the door.

"Open the door," a male voice said. "Please, Nike, open the door."

"Who is this? Clearly not a Ravenclaw."

"B...naby."

"Barnaby?" What the heck was Barnaby Lee doing up there in the middle of the night?

"Nike, please, I've got to see you." He sounded so pitiful. He was as strong as an ox but really possessed one of the most gentle hearts that she knew. Honestly, if someone had hurt his feelings she'd be ready to rip them a new one. With one hand on her wand she opened the door.

And was immediately pulled out, the door quickly closing behind her. Barnaby had her hand and was pulling her after him. "Barnaby, what is going on."

"Nike has got to know, I'm going to tell her."

"I am Nike, Barnaby!"

Before she knew it she had been led down the short walkway and hallway from Ravenclaw Tower, around the corner, and into an empty room save for a desk and an old, dusty armchair. It was too small to be a classroom but too large to be a storage closet. Judging by the thick layer of dust on the floor, and only seeing their footprints, no one had been in the room for a long time. She had noticed the door before but had never really thought about what was behind it. Now wasn't really to begin wondering either.

Finally getting her bearings, Nike turned to her friend. She had only just opened her mouth to begin questioning him when the Slytherin boy wrapped his arms around her. Her face was firmly in his chest and she could breath in his scent.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked, her voice muffled by the jumper he was wearing. 

"Nike!" Barnaby replied instead, leaning on her, which she way sure looked comical given he had more than several inches on her.

She felt her question had been answered. "What are you doing here?" she tried instead. 

"Ravenlaw is where pretty Nike is, so I came to where you are." 

Heat was instantly on her cheeks. She had always sort of fancied Barnaby since they went to the Celestial Ball together, having never really gone on a date with anyone since then. (She did try asking McNully out at one point, but she had crashed and burned faster than a Comet struck by lightning.) These drunken words of his caused her heart to pitter-patter something fierce.

"And I didn't want to say the password to get back into the common room," he admitted. "Someone changed it to a very bad word. It's not something anyone should be saying." Barnaby hugged Nike tighter, his nose resting near her neck. When he spoke next his lips ghosted across her skin, giving her goosebumps on her arms. "I didn't want to be alone and I knew seeing your dark eyes would make me feel better." 

Nike was glad her face was hidden from him as her face was warmer than it was a few moments ago. She remembered a conversation they had, she believed before the Celestial Ball, where she confessed to Barnaby that she wished her eyes were a lighter brown like her brother's, or green like his, something that had depth or character. Not the near black they were. So boring and unremarkable.

Yet, he liked her dark eyes? Nike gave herself a mental shake; not the time to dwell on such. 

"I like you, Nike, ever since you asked me to help you with Merula," he confessed. It felt like it came out of nowhere. He didn't give her time to process what he just said. "You always listened to what I had to say. Never made fun of me if I didn't understand something or said something stupid. You let me be strong but don't put me down if I show you my feelings."

She turned her face to the side so he could hear her. "I'm not the only one that treats you like that. All our friends do, or they at least do so now if they didn't before."

"But none of them make butterflies dance in my stomach when they smile, and none of them make my heartbeat faster when they smile at me. And I heard this pratt today say he was going to ask you out. I got so sad because what if you liked him because he was smart?" His hands gripped the back of her robe tightly, as if she was going to slip away. "You're in Ravenclaw, you like smart people, so when some of the guys in my house convinced a house elf to give them firewhiskey I'd thought I'd join in for a drink, give me courage to confess to you before they did."

Nike was silent for a few moments, attempting to process it all. Barnaby liked her, got drunk because was trying to work up the courage to confess, all because he heard that someone might ask her out. What was happening? When did she become part of a short story in _Teen Witch Weekly_? Pulling her head away from his chest she looked up at him. 

"I'm going to attempt saying something witty, and maybe a little charming, but I fear it may come across as insulting."

A large smile covered his face. "I find most things you say to be witty or charming."

With a nod and a gulp of air she looked into his lovely green eyes. "I think I'm morosexual."

His smile faltered, and she could see him trying to process the word. Barnaby's arms dropped from around her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you like guys. Well, if you need a wingman to help ask out Penny, or Rowan, or -"

Uh oh.

"No, no Barnaby, that's not what it means."

"Oh! Sorry, it means you don't conform to a gender! Wait, no I'm thinking of something else. Is this the one where you just want friendships, but also -"

Merlin's beard, she really was a morosexual.

She put her hand over his mouth to get him to stop talking. "It means I like you, Barnaby!" His eyes crinkled upwards and she could feel him smile behind her hand. 

Barnaby took Nike's hand from his mouth and held it in his. "Really?"

"Yes," she reassured him, adamantly.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

Barnaby let out a whoop and started to dance around the empty room with her. She laughed at his excitement. Goodness, if Barnaby ever had an animagus form she had no doubt it would be a large, friendly dog. Or a bear.

He stopped spinning her around and then cupped her face. "Can I kiss you?" He looked so honest and innocent.

Nike bit her lip, his eyes tracking the movement, and she nodded her head. "Yes."

The first touch of his lips against hers was soft and she closed her eyes to enjoy it better. His left hand went to the back of her neck, the right travelling down to her waist. He deepened the kiss, though it was still soft. Nike was sure the sun and moon had risen several times by the time she actually parted from his lips to take a breath. 

Barnaby, however, seemed to take that as a cue to take it further. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, she moaned at the contact. In response he guided her backwards until her back was against the wall, his hand cushioning her head against the stone wall. His other hand found its way between her now open night robe and pajamas top. The full length of his body was pressed against her. Her own hands weren't as clever and could only find themselves clinging to the back of his jumper. He rolled his hips once against her and then pulled his mouth from hers, only to rest it next to her ear. Someone's warm breath on her ear would bother her, however she couldn't find it in herself mind that much since it was Barnaby.

"Sorry," he said, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. "I got ahead of myself."

Nike took several moments to catch her breath before answering. "All is forgiven. You need to go back to your dorm, though, Barnaby. It's late."

"I don't want to say the password."

She wanted to ask him what it was, but knew he wouldn't change his mind about it. Rubbing his back she asked, "Well, where do you plan to sleep tonight? Unfortunately I can't sneak you into my dorm. Dumbledore has let me get away with a lot. Sneaking a boy, and Slytherin, into the Ravenclaw's girl dorm might be the thing that actually gets me expelled."

"I'll sleep in the Artefact Room."

She thought that over, she also thought of how to get in touch with Merula at this time at night, and maybe having him stay in this room if she got him blankets.

"I love it when I can see you think," Barnaby said and kissed the tip of her nose.

Nike felt herself blush once more. "Why don't you wait here, I'll grab you some blankets and a pillow. You can stay here or in the Artefact Room. Sounds good?"

Barnaby nodded, taking a seat in the dirty, near ancient chair. He looked happy as a clam to wait for her. Nike quickly left and answered one of the easiest riddles to back into her tower. ("Why is a Ravenclaw up so late tonight?") The girls in her dormitory were all back to being asleep as she gathered her spare blankets and pillow. Quickly she was back out again to Barnaby where he waited in the anteroom, or at least that's what she was going to call it now. His eyes lit up when she reentered, shouting her name. Thinking quickly she transfigured the desk into a bed.

"Here, take these," Nike said as she handed him the linens. "Sleep here tonight. The spell should last until morning for the bed. I apologize if it doesn't."

He smirked at her, "We could share it."

Sure that her eyes were bug eyed she replied, "I don't think so." She turned away and then added, "Not yet." Not waiting for a response she quickly left the room for her own once more.

In the morning Nike and Rowan went breakfast together. Outside the common room door was a pile of blankets with a note on top addressed to her from Barnaby.

"Barnaby?" Rowan asked. "Why did he have your blankets?"

"Um, because I lent them to him last night."

"Was Barnaby the reason the whole tower was nearly woken last night?" 

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well," Nike started, "the short version is we are now dating." 

"WHAT!" Rowen shouted, making several other housemates look at them.

Nike couldn't help but giggle at her best friend's reaction. "Let me put these away and I'll tell you the long version on the way to the Great Hall." 

And she did. She told Rowan everything. She may not have gone into great detail about some - no one but herself needed to know exactly how good of a kisser Barnaby was. Tulip interrogated her when they sat down. Nike gave Tulip a condensed version and Rowan had the giggles the entire time as she heard it again. 

"Nike!"

The three Ravenclaw girls turned their heads, as did several others, toward the entrance of the hall. There was Barnaby Lee, grinning from ear to ear, waving at her. She waved back and watched him, her boyfriend, make his way to her.

"Morning," he greeted his friends when he was close enough. "Morning Nike."

And then he did something not entirely expected. He leaned down and kissed her for all the present student body to see.

"Oh my," Rowan said and turned her head away.

"Well okay," was Tulip's response.

"I'll see you in Potions," Barnaby said before going to the Slytherin table.

Nike turned to look at her friends and the three girls burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story for this Fandom. In my game I'm in only year three. The MC here is named after my own in the game. It was inspired by what I hear happens if Barnaby is you date for the Celestial Ball but not who you ask out for the First Date TLSQ.
> 
> Also I posted this from my tablet, so forgive me for any odd formatting.


End file.
